just the way you are
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: songfic! love this song had to do a song fic this is after pp lol


****

**ok guys so this is my fave song so i had to use it i dont own danny phantom or just the way you are by bruno marz **

* * *

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**  
**Make the stars look like they're not shining**  
**Her hair, her hair**  
**Falls perfectly without her trying**

i looked over to my girlfriend i met her eyes there soo sparkley i swear they can put the stars into compitition and her hair falls so perfectly without her trying

**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her every day**

"your beautiful sam " i said "you tell me everyday"she said back "i know just making sure you know your beautiful"

**Yeah I know, I know**  
**When I compliment her**  
**She wont believe me**  
**And its so, its so**  
**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

"why dont you believe me when i say complement you" i said "cos its not true im not beautiful " yes you are " i said back and kissed her its so sad she dont see what i see

**But every time she asks me do I look okay**  
**I say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

i was waiting on sam she was picking out a dress for the school dance and wanted my opoinin "you ready" she asked "yeah" i replied she came out and i saw the most beautiful sight ever sam was wearing a black dress that reached just above the knee at the top it had dimonds with two strings that tie at the back it hugged her figure nicely at the bottom it flared out and she wore a purple belt over her stomach on her feet where black heels "how do i look" she asked "amizing" i replied and she blushed "realy? thanks danny but how do i look all the time?" she asked so i told her "theres not a thing i would change about you sam and when you smile i swear its so baeutiful that everyone stops and stares your amazing just the way you are"i finished she blushed and kissed me

**Her Lips, her Lips**  
**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh**  
**She hates but I think its so sexy**

me and sam were making out in my room i could kiss sam all day if she would let me i think she would we parted and i started kissing her neck she laughed but tried to cover it up she hates her laugh "why cover it up your laugh is soo sexy sam"i said and resumed kissing her neck

**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her every day**

me sam and tucker were walking to school i was telling tucker about sams dress "yeah she looked so beautiful in it but she wont beileve me" i said and sam gave me a kiss on the cheek "your soo sweet baby" she said "and your soo beautiful babe " i replied even though i tell her everyday

**Oh you know, you know, you know**  
**Id never ask you to change**  
**If perfect is what you're searching for**  
**Then just stay the same**

"hi baby"i said as i reached sams locker "hi hunni"she replied kissing me we broke apart and paulina walked by i only breifly noticed cos i was staring at sam "danny why did you choose me to be your girl when hundreds of beautiful girls would pronbaly changed there whole world for you "she said "sam iw ould never ask you to change if you wanna be perfect then just stay the same" i said and kissed her again

**So don't even bother asking**  
**If you look okay**  
**You know I say**

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

it was the night of the dance and i was waiting for sam at the bottom of the stairs she emerged at the top of the stairs in her dress she came down and i kissed her and befor she could ask i said "dont bother asking if you look okay cos you know i will say i wouldnt changed anything about you and your smile is almost as beautiful as you are cos your amazing just the way you are sam smiled widly and kissed me

**The way you are**  
**The way you are**  
**Girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

at the dance a slow sang started playing i grabbed sams hand and took her to the dance floor i reconised the song it was just the way you are by bruno marz as i listened i noticed how it fitted my feelings for sam to a t it was almost the end of the song i started to sing in sams ear _the way you are ,the way you are girl your amazing just the way you are _she giggled and moved her hands from my shoulders to wrapping them around my neck nuzzling it as i sang to her "sam your beautiful i love you with all my heart" i whisperd "i know and i love you too"she said and i smiled she finally knows shes amazing just the way she is i kissed her lips i knew this was going to last forever

**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile,**  
**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**  
**Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**

* * *

**did you like it i love this song so this is all in dannys pov sorry if sam was a little ooc but it was needed as the song is about a girl that is insucure about her self and her bf is trying to convince her that she is amazing lol anyway review!**


End file.
